Simple Kind of Life
by Lady Netiri
Summary: After Miroku is up to his usual antics, Sango runs off into the forest. Miroku confronts her and true feelings are uncovered.


****

Disclaimer: Why do you make me say it?! We all know I don't own Inu-Yasha!

[A/N:] okies, this started out as a songfic to No Doubt's "Simple Kind of Life" but, in the end, I decided I didn't want the lyrics in there so I 86ed them. **WARNING**! Mild spoilers, but its really nothing you couldn't figure out yourself. Well, onto:

****

— — — — — — — —

Simple Kind of Life

— — — — — — — —

Sango sat with Kagome and Shippo and glared at Miroku. He was surrounding himself with village girls by giving palm readings again.

If girls were dogs, Sango would have thought Miroku had a certain animal magnetism; but girls weren't dogs. However, as more girls gathered, Sango was starting to think that even though the village girls may not have been dogs, they were bitches none the less. Unfortunately, Miroku wasn't allergic…

"He's such a moron…" Shippo muttered as he shook his head. Even he knew what was in store for Miroku.

Kagome nodded her agreement, picked Shippo up, and walked off in the direction of Kaede's hut as if foreseeing the brewing storm.

__

Magnetism…right. And I bet his hands are 'magnetically' draw to women's rears!

As if on cue to prove her theories, one of the girls gasped. Sure enough, Miroku's wandering hand was the culprit.

"Houshi-sama!" she exclaimed as she playfully swatted his hand away.

"Oh dear! How did that get there?" Miroku said through a smile. "I swear that thing has a mind of its own! Though I must say, it has impeccable taste…"

"You're so naughty!" the girl scolded.

Sango growled and made a face that could have made Sesshomaru flinch. She began stomping over to Miroku, random barnyard creatures scattering to get out of the demon slayer's enraged sights.

__

And after I agreed to bear his little monsters! Sango thought angrily. _What a JERK! This _so_ takes that title away from Inu-Yasha!_

Miroku's smile evaporated as he saw Sango approach. Angry was not the word to describe the look on her face. Enraged was even an understatement. She. Was. **Pissed**.

Miroku noticed that all the village girls had back away from him a considerable amount.

__

Probably in their best interest… Miroku internally sighed.

"Hello, dear Sango!" he greeted brightly, hoping to calm Sango down.

__

Oh great, he's playing innocent.

"How is my lovely companion feeling this morning?" Miroku asked with a smile plastered on his face. Outside, he was all smiles; inside, he was all but smiling. Actually, he was pretty close to pissing himself.

"Like she could twist a certain houshi's head off and feed it to her pet, Houshi-sama." Sango answered with a cruel edge in her voice.

__

At least she's being honest…Miroku gulped.

"Why would that be, lovely, beautiful Sango?" Miroku asked, laying the charm on nice and thick, trying to escape from her angry glare.

"Well, Houshi-sama," Sango growled, "it is because even after I agreed to bear him multiple children, he continues to flirt." She gave a pointed glare to the village girls.

"You jerk!" One of the girls shouted at Miroku.

"She's going to have your children and you're still sneaking around?!" accused another.

"We are very sorry, Sango-sama," another stated with a bow.

__

Great…now she has all the village girls out to get me… Somebody up there has to be laughing at me.

All the village girls gave Miroku dirty looks before stalking off, leaving him to deal with a very angry Sango. She stared at him, turning purple with rage.

"Sango, is there something you wish to speak with me about?" Miroku asked solemnly as he looked into her eyes.

"Houshi-sama, you're…! I'm…! DAMNIT! Don't think I'm letting you off easy!" Sango shouted in his face before storming away, leaving the very confused and curious monk in the middle of the village.

"Damn his smile!" Sango shouted at nothing in particular in the middle of the forest. "Damn his eyes! And, just to get away from an even number, damn him!"

She had been fully prepared to give Miroku a piece of her mind, but when he looked her in the eye all her thoughts turned to gobbledygook. She wasn't prepared to be staring straight into Miroku's indigo eyes; the gates to his troubled soul. She could tell just by his eyes what he was feeling and it had made her feel…guilty.

Then there were the times when his eyes showed his plain happiness; they always seemed to smile right along with his lips. When he smiled, his entire expression reeked of his true feelings. Somehow, Sango thought he might just die smiling.

"If he keeps acting like this, he'll die alright!" Sango shouted, making several leaves fall from a nearby tree. "All we need is another demon like that coyote or that woman in the snow and he's a goner!"

Miroku followed the sound of Sango's shouting into the woods then watched as she lamented all her worries to the trees, bushes, and random forest creatures that happened to scurry by. Most of her worries, Miroku noticed, were of him and his safety and that made him smile. He loved it when she worried about him. It made him realize just how much she loved him…

…and how much he loved her…

"Sango," he said, coming out of the bushes and mildly surprising her, "I'm sorry."

Sango stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Houshi-sama, I don't think you understand."

Miroku watched as Sango's expression changed drastically from angry to sad and lonely.

"I really didn't want to spend my life running around, looking for jewel shards and Naraku— "

"None of us did, Sango."

"I wasn't finished, Houshi-sama."

"Sorry. Please go on."

"All I really wanted was to make a simple living slaying demons alongside my family, get married, and have a few children to teach eventually. I really didn't want all this to happen…"

Miroku looked genuinely hurt. What was she trying to tell him? Was she having second thoughts about staying with him after they defeated Naraku? Did she not love him…?

Sango saw the betrayed look on his face and smiled.

"I believe in divine intervention, Houshi-sama." she said with a gentle smile. "So I guess two out of three isn't all that bad."

Miroku looked into Sango's smiling face and read her eyes. She really wanted this…to be with him as his wife after they defeated Naraku…to bear his children…

"I love you, Sango!" Miroku shouted for the entire world to hear.

Miroku rushed up to Sango and wrapped her in a strong embrace. She cried happy tears into his shoulder as she returned the embrace.

This was where she **_truly _**and honestly belonged. The simple kind of life wasn't for her anymore; she **belonged** with a cursed monk with a wandering hand by the name of Miroku.

"I love you too…Miroku…"

— — — — — — — — — — —

****

[A/N:] [sigh] now wasn't that cute? That was actually my first Miroku/Sango one-shot… What do ya think about it? I have another, slightly longer one that I have to type up about Miroku being cursed and changing into something, but I'm not giving anything away!

****

Raven: Review please!

--Netiri


End file.
